darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete List of Powers I
Powers 'I' Ice Ball Projection - The power to create balls of icy energy. Ice Beam Emission - The ability to shoot beams of icy energy. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Manipulation////////// Ice Breath] - To generate ice within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. The Ice Breath often it manifests as a very odd combination of ice-cold water, freezing whatever it touches, along with a semi-liquid form of ice, and freezing water vapor. Sometimes only one of these forms can be exhaled. Ice Fire Manipulation - To manipulate fire with icy properties. Ice Generation - The power to generate ice. Ice Manipulation - The ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and reduce temperature, combined with the ability control, generate, or absorb ice. Ice Mimicry - The power to lower body temperature so drastically that the body becomes ice itself. Ichthyoid Manipulation - The power to influence and control all forms of fishes. Identity Manipulation - The ability to alter any aspect of anybody's including your identity. Idiosyncratic Manipulation - The power to mentally control a specific object of personal significance. Illusion Awareness - To be aware if one's surroundings are false. Illusion Manipulation - The power to generate illusions. Imagination Manifestation - ''' The ability to bring to life whatever imagined. '''Imagination Manipulation - The power to control one's imagination. Immobility - The power in which one is unable to be moved by an external physical force. Immortality - The power to never die. Immune System Manipulation - The power to manipulate a subjects immune system either by weakening it or strengthening it. Imperceptibility - The ability to be completely undetectable and impercievable. Imprinting - is the involuntary mechanism by which Therians & Animal Shapeshifters find their soul-mates. Incan Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Incan Deities. Incineration - The power to destroy an entire object or person with extreme heat. Induced Sedation - The power to tranquilize organisms into a somnolent state. Inertia Absorption - The ability to absorb inertia. Inertia Manipulation - The ability to control Inertia. Infected Arm - The power to have one of the user's arm infected with a superpower. Infection Empowerment - ''' The mutative power in which the user is enhanced by viral infection. '''Infinite Digestive System - The ability to infinitely digest anything and not be harmed. Infinite Mass Strike - The power to enhance physical attacks by running at great speeds. Infinite Supply - is the ability to cause any container to never run out of its contents.(i.e. infinte supply of energy or power to a being.) Inflammation - The power to induce burns and burning pains in others. Inflation - The power to fill one's own body with air. Inhuman Nature - The users belongs to a class of non-human or partially human beings, for whom superhuman capabilities and powers are typical for. Infrared Vision - The ability to see heat radiation. Ink Generation - The ability to generate ink within oneself. Ink Manipulation - The power to manipulate ink. Ink Mimicry - The power to mimic the properties of ink. Inorganic Duplication - The power to duplicate any non-biological object. Insanity Empowerment - Is the power to become stronger when someone, or yourself is insane. Insanity Inducement - The ability to cause someone to go insane. Insect Manipulation - The ability to control completely a significant amount of insects, allowing user to use them to swarm and subsequently attack any desired enemy. Insect Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of insects. Intangibility - The ability to pass through solid matter. Interface Creation - The power to create a personal digital interface and manipulate the data via physical interactions with the computer hologram. Internal Bodily Cleansing - ' The power to cleanse others of bodily impurities. '''Interstellar Travel - ' The power to travel through space. '''Intuitive Aptitude - The power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Intuitive Empathic Replication - The ability to replicate any ability from another with or without touching them, and then intuitively know how to use that ability. Intuitive Empathy - The ability to copy the powers of others through an empathic bond and already know how to use said power. Invisibility - The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. Invulnerability - The power in which one is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. Iron Sand Manipulation - The ability to manipulate iron powder. Isolation - The ability to enter in a state of not existing and isolate yourself from everything or grant this state to others.